Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to novel solid support matrices containing an oligosaccharide which binds toxins from disease-causing microorganisms. More specifically, the matrix aspects of this invention relate to novel solid support matrices having a toxin-binding oligosaccharide covalently attached to a solid support through a linking arm which has at least 5 atoms separating the oligosaccharide from the solid support.
Binding of toxins from disease-causing microorganism is achieved both in vitro and in vivo. When binding is achieved in vivo, the matrices described herein are preferably delivered via a pharmaceutical composition. Accordingly. this invention is also directed to pharmaceutical compositions comprising a solid support matrix as described herein.